


Chronicles of Leto

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficclets based on askbroodyelf's drawings of Fenris before he received the markings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/33374382000/some-people-suggested-leto-and-i-liked-it-x3-i)
> 
> Leto gets a gift

Leto stared down at the gift that had been presented to him. Master had never given him anything before. If he was please Master may give him a pat of the head and a send him off for a treat from the kitchen but never anything like this.

“Master, I am not worthy of such a gift.” Kneeling before Master his head pressed to the ground, Leto could not look Master in the eye. He regretted his words as soon as he said them but Master only chuckled and patted him on the head.

“Get up Leto, I do not wish for you to grovel I want to see you with my gift. I had it made especially for you.” Master’s voice was warm and when Leto looked up he saw Master patting his lap. “Come sit.”

Leto was used to this and immediately crawled into his Master’s lap. “Thank you Master, I will treasure it always.”

Master stroked his hair and then his ears after a moment causing Leto to melt against them. “I know you will my Leto, you know that you are my favourite, you will always be my greatest treasure.”

Smiling happily Leto curled against Master. Master was kind and loved him, Master would never do anything to hurt him that Leto did not deserve. Leto would always love Master.

As Fenris stares down at the body of Danarius he sees a pendant and it causes something to stir in the back of his mind. Growling he crushes it beneath his heel. Nothing that comes from Danarius can be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/44303493245/i-used-to-pour-wine-for-him-and-his-guests)
> 
> Leto is a good slave

It is a slaves duty to always follow his master’s every order and to do everything he can to please him.

Leto is a good slave.

When his Master has guests Leto is there to attend; he pours the wine and makes sure to get them anything they could need.

When they hands begin to stray, touching him as he walks buy, rubbing and pinching as he refills their glasses, Leto does nothing because his Master wishes this.

Later when Leto is dismissed from the by the magister whose bed his currently occupying and returns to his Master’s side, he smiles for his Master as his Master pets his hair and murmurs about how wonderful he is, how much he needs Leto.

Another opponent has been swayed to his Master’s side making his Master more powerful and prominent in the political world.

Leto is happy because his Master is happy and that is all that matters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/45445022152/tevinter-leto-trying-out-some-things-with)
> 
> Leto as a mage

Leto will never understand why Varania doesn’t trust mages, especially when Leto himself is one. She tells him it’s not mages she distrusts but the magisters.

Mages and magisters are the same thing though and one day even though he is a slave Leto to will become a magister, their Master has promised him as much.

"Oh Leto, I wish I could save you from your own stupidity." She tells him in that voice she only uses when she is disappointed in him. "I have training to do, keep yourself safe while I’m gone."

In response Leto stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away. He loved his older sister but she could be such a stick in the mud. Leto was training under Master so that he could free Varania and their mother. When he took over from their Master he would have Varania as his personal guard and Mother would live in the lap of luxury.

All Leto had to do was continue studying and pleasing Master Danarius. So far that was the easiest part.

Little did he know that he should have listened to Varania’s advice.

When Master called him into his rooms that night Leto though nothing of it. It was not unusual for Master to train Leto privately, though more often than not it was in the work room of the study, particularly when he had first begun to train Leto.

Lately they had begun working on stronger magics, Master had even summoned a healer to teach Leto the healing arts. Master often told Leto how proud he was that he was able to heal so well, there were so few healers in Tevinter and that made Leto all the more special.

Leto showed up at the door at the time he was told, slipping into the room once Master bade him come in. Inside Master was waiting sitting on the bed with some robes next to him.

"My dear Leto, come here my boy, I have a gift for you." Even as he spoke Master stood and picked the robes up, holding them up to Leto. "You have progressed so much I have decided it is time to make you my apprentice officially, and to be my apprentice you must look the part."

Never in his life had Leto ever imagined he would be permitted to wear such finery. When he took the robes he could tell that they were made from the same material his master wore, cool and soft to the touch. “Thank you Master. I-I am not worthy.”

Master smiled kindly at him and ran his hands down Leto’s shoulders, rubbing them slowly. The touch did not bother Leto, it was something Master often did, he said it was to help Leto relax and to guide him. Leto was very much used to Master’s touch. “You have proven yourself more than worthy, and soon you will be the strongest healer in the Imperium. Go ahead try them on.”

Grinning like a fool Leto was quick to strip out of his clothes and slip the robes on. He did not see the way that his master watched him hungrily. “Thank you Master Danarius! They are wonderful.” He did a little twirl in them marvelling at the feel. “How can I ever repay you?”

"There are only two things I require from you Leto, to continue you your studies and for you to come here." There was something different in Master’s voice but Leto stepped forward as he was told. He was surprised when Master tilted up his chin and suddenly pressed his lips to Leto’s. "You are so beautiful, I do not know why I waited so long for this."

He pulled Leto against his chest and ran his hands down his back. Leto dared not pull away, he belonged to his Master after all and worshipped the ground he walked on. “Come to the bed and I will tell you the second thing that I require from you.

Leto did as he was told, he would not return to his family until the next day. He could not look at his mother, passing her by quickly to go to his room. He should have listened to Varania and he was grateful that she never brought it up, only held him tightly as he cried into her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/55458521740/come-along-leto-with-the-money-i-paid-for-you)
> 
> Come along, Leto

His mother had been afraid of the Magister with the cruel eyes and kind smile from the moment the man had first shown interest in Leto. What could a slave do though? If their master wished to sell him then nothing could be done.

She warned Leto to keep away from the man as much as he could. Even Varania was terrified of the Magister, she who usually was afraid of nothing. Leto seemed to be the only one who did not fear him, he revelled in the attention from the man, the treats he was given, treats he shared with his family without revealing their origins.

He never imagined that anything would come of the attention. It was not the first time a Magister had shown interest in another’s slave, usually it was only temporary during the duration of the visit. Leto had no fears about being separated from his family.

How wrong he was.

At the end of the Magister’s two week visit, Leto was called into his master’s study and told that he had been purchased by the Magister. Magister Danarius would be his master now. He was told to gather what little he owned, mostly clothing, and that he would be given a short time to say goodbye to his family.

The only bit of good news was that Magister Danarius had required that part of Leto’s payment go to his family. "The boy spoke so fondly of them, it is a small token for them."

Leto fought back tears as he hugged his mother, clinging to her and to Varania. He didn’t want to leave, he had never been away from them before and had naively thought that they would always be together. Their moment together seemed to last only a moment, his new master coming to collect him.

"Come along, Leto. With the money I paid for you, your family doesn’t need you any longer."

The words offered no comfort, nor were they meant to. Whatever kindness Leto may have seen in Danarius during those two weeks disappeared as soon as they returned to the man’s own estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/60780541060/i-really-want-to-get-better-at-this-digital)
> 
> A painting

There is a painting of a young elf in her grandfather’s study.

Despite all the wonderful things in her grandfather’s study, the painting is always what draws her eyes. Even though she is not unfamiliar with elves, there are dozens of elven slaves at her home and especially at he grandfather’s house, the elf in the painting is like none she has ever seen before.

The painting itself is lovely, but what she loves most about it are his eyes. They are so vibrant, and as green as the emerald pendant that he wears around his neck, a pendant she has noticed around her grandfather’s neck almost constantly.

When she visits her grandfather for lessons, her favourite thing to do is to sit and stare and at the painting, wondering about the elf, wondering what he means to her grandfather. She creates all sorts of fantastical stories in her head, stories that change as she grows older.

She never asks her grandfather about the painting though, perhaps it’s because she’s afraid to learn the truth and lose all the stories, or perhaps it’s because she can see the sadness in her grandfather’s eyes when he looks upon the painting.

One day though he catches her staring at it. “Do you like Leto?”

Surprised she looks up at him. “Leto grandfather?”

"Yes, the boy in the picture." There is a fondness in her grandfather’s voice, but also sadness. "He was a spectacular boy, my little wolf."

The way her grandfather speaks about him makes it sound like he is no longer there. “Did he die grandfather?”

Her grandfather laughs a little at the question. “No, he is merely lost, and soon I will bring him home. Then. one day he will belong to you just as he now belongs to me.”

She feels a smile spread across her lips at the thought. “I hope you find him soon then grandfather.”

"As do I my dear, as do I."


End file.
